Hidden Surprises
by devioustricks
Summary: Hermione meets the new kid in her neighborhood. Emotions are sparked, but who is he really? With everything going on, Voldemort, dead Dumbledore, etc., that's the last thing on Hermione's mind. This is a DracoHermione fiction, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Surprises**

**By: Heather :)**

* * *

Hermione was mentally slapping herself as she walked under streetlight after streetlight, searching for her younger brother, Sebastian. She was stupid enough to not watch him during her argument with their father. He ran out, either full of fear or annoyance. 

She cursed under her breath, finally spying her brother, swinging solemnly in the neighborhood park. One lone streetlight illuminated his figure, dejected and heartrending. His honey brown hair was ruffled, as always. His back was to her, but she knew his chocolate brown eyes were full of quiet tears. She knew his eyes were staring into the depths of the small pond before him.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she took careful steps. She parked herself in the swing next to him. "You scared me." If anyone was near or even out at two o' clock in the morning, she wouldn't have cared. Her brother and her had a special level of noise that only they seemed to hear. It was a natural voice for them. They inherited it from their mother. She never yelled.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay."

"Hey," a voice called out from the front of the park, just to get her attention.

In one swift motion, she was standing and shielding her brother behind her.

"Whoa, sorry. I'm… new to the neighborhood."

"It's okay," she eyed him before turning to her brother. "Sebastian, honey, go home. My window is open. The screen is off. Stay in my room. Please, don't get in his way," she pleaded in that inaudible whisper that only he could hear. He touched the mark on her cheek in dismay. "I know, honey, but please go home… get some sleep."

"Okay, Mya. Be careful." He was cautious of leaving his sister, even for a ten-year-old, he knew the ways of the world.

"I will," she watched him amble home. "You're new?" she inquired of the boy.

"Yeah, my parents finally went to sleep. I slipped out."

"Oh, well, hi, I'm Hermione Granger. You must have moved into the Sinity house across the street." She put out her hand for him to shake.

His sparkling blue eyes studied her for a moment. "I'm Derek Machiata (Author note: I pronounce it Mash-e-ata. I made it up.) You go to Hogwarts, right?" He shook her hand.

She tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow, "yeah, you?"

"I'm going to attend there for my seventh year."

"Oh, where did you transfer from?"

"Durmstrang Institute."

"Oh," Hermione dismissed a blush, Durmstrang having brought her thoughts of Viktor Krum. She finally realized that Derek was still holding her hand. A tingle vibrated up her arm. She slicked her hand back to her side. "Well, I better get back…. If you want to hang out tomorrow or if you need help unpacking, drop by." She blew a kiss and sauntered away, her usual style of the summer.

* * *

Derek surveyed her intently as she walked away. His eyes followed her swaying hips and her flowing hair.

He memorized her every feature. Her eyes and how they glimmered in the moonlight. Her hair that lay gently on her shoulders, falling into her face and blowing like a wave in the wind. She had a rhythmic way. He could tell. She subconsciously rocked her body back and fourth during their short conversation. He remembered how she used to do this at school. He hadn't remembered how her eyes danced with such wonder, beauty painted across them.

_I wish I had seen her this way years ago,_ Derek thought. _Maybe I wouldn't be mixed up in this mess._

He, too, went home. He didn't bother to even remove his shoes as he fell to his bed. It felt weird, living in a muggle home, although he had only been there a mere day. He drifted to a peaceful sleep, disregarding any thoughts of where he was and why.

* * *

Author's chinwag (lol, had to use that word, just once... I promise.): Okay, so, that is the first chapter... It's really a prologue. I do hope you liked it. If not, please submit **constructive** criticism. I did my best:) 

Okay, I know, some of you may have read my other story... If you haven't, don't. :) I decidedI don't like it but once I get a good story line for the sequel... I'll be posting that. My writing has since matured, and I've gotten over the whole centering text fiasco. If you have read it and have any ideas, I'm open.

Please, hit that pretty little button and review! If you won't me to respond... tell me. If I'm really bored, I probably will anyway... :)

No, I don't know my update schedule... sorry.

I do love you all,

_Heather_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot!**

**Chapter Two: Pefection**

(No, that's not a mistake… you'll understand once you're done reading!)

Hermione was bustling around on light feet, cleaning. Her father was in his bedroom, presumably sleeping. Sebastian was on the couch.

Hermione dusted the mantle, cleaned the bathroom, and had just begun the dishes.

"Hey, Mya, someone's coming," Sebastian stated.

"Okay, hon," she dashed to he door, opening it quietly and peering out.

Derek appeared as if he was posed for a picture. He was mid-sigh with his arm raised, prepared to knock.

"Hey," Hermione smiled. He closed his mouth. "Come in. I'll just take a few minutes." He nodded. "You can sit with Sebastian and watch TV," she offered. He nodded once more and headed for the couch.

Hermione bolted to her room on tiptoes. She dressed in ultra-low rise hip-huggers and a white tee. She expertly lined her eyes with eyeliner, creating a dark, accented look. She placed a clear lip-gloss on her lips, which turned the dark look to one of supposed innocence. She applied a sheer, smoky gray eye shadow and a few sprays of her Vanilla Body spray. She slid on her old heart rind that lost more color each day. With a quick mirror check on her hair, she walked gracefully into the living room.

Her brother, sensing her arrival, turned on the couch, as did Derek. Sebastian just smiled while Derek gazed in utmost awe.

"Sebastian, can you be good or do you want to go to the Carski's?"

"Carski's, please!"

"Okay, come on," she held out her hand. Sebastian got up and took it. "Let's go, Derek."

Hermione led them through the grass to the neighbor's door. She lightly rapped against the hard wood.

The door swung open to reveal a short, plump lady who had some noticeable wrinkles. The lady's eyes sparkled as a smile lit her warm face.

"Hola, señorita. ¿Es Brandon a casa?" Hermione asked, speaking fluent Spanish.

"Sí, un momento," she waddled down the hall.

Sebastian turned to face Hermione. He motioned for her to kneel down to his level. She complied. "You like him," he stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't. That's preposterous."

"Sure. Promise me though, you'll be careful. There's something about him," Sebastian eyed Derek over Hermione's shoulder. "I can't place it. He has a lot of… secrets. He's like you."

"And, you can't read me like a book, I know. That scares you in others. I'll be careful, hon. Promise me you'll have fun."

"I will," he laughed.

Brandon jumped around the corner. "Hey! What's up?"

"Hey, you feel like playing with Sebastian?"

"Totally!"

"Cool, you're a rockin' ten-year-old, you know that, Brandon?" she ruffled his hair.

"It's what all the ladies keep telling me!" he laughed.

"Yeah, add me to that list. Anyways, I have to leave. I'm showing the new kid our ropes," she winked.

"Slide down and burn," Sebastian and Brandon said simultaneously. The three cracked a smile at their inside joke. (A/N: **You're prolly thinking, what an idiot. I know, I was probably tired when I wrote this. Corny jokes are allowed. It's explained later**.)

"Of course," she nudged Sebastian inside. "Have fun you two!" she grinned and left with Derek beside her.

"Slide down and burn?" he queried.

"Yeah, this is such a small town. Everybody knows everybody. It's one of our inside jokes that someone was probably drunk when they thought of it. So, if you slide down a rope, you get burnt. We leave the rest for others to figure out. It's fun and quite entertaining."

"Oh, okay."

Hermione turned onto a dead-end road.

"Where are we going?" Derek wondered.

"The prettiest place in town that only Sebastian and I know the way to."

"Cool."

She led him into the woods, turning here and there at obviously memorized spots. The hidden trail led to a lake surrounded by trees all around. The lake reflected the morning sky with careful perfection. The sun's reflection dragged across the surface, glimmering and winking at its twin above. You could hear the birds tweet and watch the guppies swim in the shallow bank.

"It's beautiful," Derek said softly.

"Yeah," agreed Hermione, "it is."

There was a long and comfortable silence that spread over the area as the teenagers stared at their surroundings.

Derek broke it, "So, there's this water and a pond by the park?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"You don't like silence, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Me neither, unless I make it."

"I guess."

"Um… why'd you move here?"

"I had to."

"Okay…."

"What doesn't your brother like about me?"

Hermione could tell a question of this sort had been plaguing his mind. "Can you hear us when we talk?"

"Yes," Derek nodded as if to say, "duh!"

"Mmm…."

"So?"

"I really don't know," she looked at him, disliking the way his incessant stare made her feel. For the first time, she noticed a light gray attempting to shine through his eyes. As fast as she noticed it, it was gone. "He can't, per say, read you. Other people are open books. And then, there's, in his words, you, me, and him. Our eyes are unreadable or filled with so much that it's unidentifiable. (**A/N: Yes, there is a difference between unreadable and unidentifiable… I just don't know it… lol.) **There is so much on our minds and in our hearts. We aren't as hollow as others, I figure."

"Yeah, a lot. Too much."

"That covers it."

"That's sad!" Derek exclaimed suddenly.

"What is?"

"That 'too much' covers our thoughts. I'd rather have the median or below where you have to explain each one to show amount rather than say 'too much' or anything else."

"I agree, but I'll live with what I have. I'm happy, content. Perfection without the r."

"Pefection?"

"It's not perfect anymore, is it?" she smirked.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, sorry it took so long but guess what, I wrote all the way to chapter five. I started chapter six earlier today and after this weeked, I'll have a ton of time to post everything cuz of Christmas break. I'm loving it! This chapter was longer! Thank you to those who did review Chap. 1... do it again please!**

**Please review! The button and I want you to!**

**Happy holiday to all.**

**Love you all,**

**Heather **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay, here it is. Chapter Three. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review and do check out my other story, Silence In Our Eyes. I love that story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK Rowling owns, what do ya know?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Rhythmic Emotion**

"Okay, I have to go home and change. You look fine, but I don't," comment Hermione.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"You'll see. Anyways, you coming to my house or am I picking you up?"

"Your house."

"Okay," she skipped all the way home, laughing for unknown reasons.

She left Derek sitting on the couch with her younger brother, who eyed him apprehensively, and his friend whilst she raced to her room. She dressed in a loose, short black skirt and a smoky racer back to match her eye shadow. Yanking on her black DC's, she stumbled into the living room to find her father yelling at her brother.

"Did I say someone could come over here?"

"Are you referring to Derek or Brandon?" Hermione drawled from the hallway. She walked to the back of the couch.

"Either!"

"Derek just got here!"

"And you said Brandon could be here!" Sebastian joined in.

"No, I didn't!" her father menacingly pointed his finger at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, take Brandon and go to my room!"

"But-!"

"Now!" Sebastian scurried off with Brandon in tow. "Derek, could you wait outside, please?"

"Herm-"

"Derek," she cut him off, giving him a pleading look. She shut the door behind him. "You are to never lay a hand on him. I know you, you would have."

"Why lay a hand on him when you're the one who deserves it?" he continued with his yelling.

She watched his hand rise, "I dare you."

"My pleasure," he brought his hand down heavily.

She staggered from the blow but stood tall. "It's not my fault mom left you! It's your fault and yet, you keep blaming us! I'm sick of you. You turned into this and broke her heart. You did this to yourself. Now, you're hitting your baby girl… your sweet angel," her voice grew low. "You're alone, Dad… you're alone now," she sounded defeated as she hung her head low and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" his voice was sharp.

"A club. See you in the morning," she left.

Derek was at the end of the drive way, pacing. He didn't say anything as she trudged past him but merely followed her, figuring this to be on of the silences that she created.

She was quiet and dejected the whole walk but once they arrived, a smile graced her lips. One of those, "I'm home," smiles. She grabbed Draco's hand and ran through the double doors. "I'm gonna dance, join me if you choose!" she released him, practically jumping for the dance floor.

He observed her pityingly as no guy could keep up with her. He decided to try.

She felt someone new come behind her. The guy's body was warm. She hoped this one could keep her pace. She grinned, finding the guy to be pretty good. She leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head to her ear.

"Warming up to me already?" Derek asked.

Hermione smiled and gracefully brought her arms up behind her to wrap around his neck. When the song changed, she turned in his arms. She expertly placed one of her legs between his, bringing their bodies closer together.

After what seem hours of dancing, Hermione whispered into his ear, "I'm tired…" She weaved through the people on the dance floor. Leaning against the wall, she smiled to herself as Derek slightly struggled to push through. He eventually ended up beside her.

Hermione was staring thoughfully at the dancers.

"What do you see?" Derek's voice startled her.

"I'm not really sure. I see something that no artist could ever paint. Rhythmic emotion. Perfect sync. It's like… a perfect world… you know?"

"Hermione?" a voice called.

"Yeah, Zach?" she turned around, hoping to keep her annoyed sigh suppressed.

"Wanna dance?"

"Oh… well…-"

"I don't think she's available," Derek snaked an arm around her waist.

"Oh, well, see ya, Mya."

"Yeah, bye, Zack…" she waited for him to walk away. "Merlin, thank you! That boy has annoyed me all summer!" she hugged Derek.

"Aww… he likes you!" Derek laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, there it was. I know my chapters are short and for that I am sorry. Anyways, the next few chapters are already written so the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Hint, hint, cough, cough, wink, wink. ; ) ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Here you go. : ) Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Frankly, I'm upset. I still don't own anything that JK Rowling does, I mean… seriously… I should, like, get an award or something!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Deepest Secrets**

It was three o' clock in the morning and Derek and Hermione had just left the club.

"How'd you learn to dance like that?" queried Derek.

"Observing. Plus, my ex-boyfriend taught me… that and more," she winked. "Jeremy was by far the best…. Anyhow, what about you?"

"I just picked it up."

"Mmm…" she sat by the lake, the place she had absent-mindedly led them to.

"You must spend a lot of time at that club?" he looked at her.

She refused to look him in the eye. She stared at the trees to her left. "Yeah, I do."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go home."

"Did… did he hit you?" He had been leading up to the question for it had been on his mind most of the night. Hermione didn't say anything, but Derek swore he saw the ghost of tears in her pain-stricken eyes. She still wasn't looking at him. "I'll tell you my deepest secret… if you tell me yours."

She started slowly, "Yes, he hit me. He's been like that since last summer. I don't know what happened. Mom left him after a month. It got worse. I'm scared…. I've never been so scared in my life… maybe except once."

"When?"

"Draco Malfoy… he can be so mean and menacing. He hates me. I'm such a 'filthy mudblood'!"

"Oh…"

"What's yours?"

"Please, don't hate me for this."

"Why would I?"

"You'll see…. Okay, so I did something stupid. I'm in hiding. Hermione… I'm Draco Malfoy."

"What?" she jumped to her feet.

"Hermione…"

"Malfoy! I can't believe this!"

"Hermione," he stepped towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she warned.

"Hermione…" he still took steps closer.

"No!" she pushed him away, tears falling.

It was the first time Derek saw the purple mark covering her left cheek. He tried getting closer again. She pushed him back.

"Hermione!" his voice rose as he tackled her to the ground, gently, of course. He pinned her arms above her head. "Would you listen to me? I'm not the same Draco Malfoy as you knew. The night we met, I studied you for a moment. You aren't the same girl. I know I was wrong. Blood doesn't matter."

Hermione didn't say anything, rather busy studying his face and wondering if they could possibly be any closer to one another. Just as she was about to give into temptation, Derek climbed off of her. He wiped the tears from her eyes. She took his hand and studied the back of it before flipping it over and studying his palm. She smiled slightly, tracing invisible lines across his palm. She finally let go of his hand. "You're going to fall in love this year. You miss your mother. And, your heart is as gold as Gryffindor," she teased.

"That's just scary."

"Only a little. Okay, we better get back. Do you want to crash at my place?"

"Yeah, I don't think my 'parents' are home, and I don't have a key."

"Okay," they walked to Hermione's house. Her father was loudly snoring pm the couch. The TV was blaring some late night show. Her brother was sound asleep in his room with Crookshanks curled up next to him. She led Derek to her room. "I would have let you sleep on the couch but the arse of the house is there. You can have the bed." She walked into her closet, shut the door, and changed into short-shorts a baby blue tank top.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you won't," she countered.

"Well, neither will you."

Hermione came out of the closet with a blanket and pillow. She tossed the on the floor and went to lie down. She squealed as Derek Pulled her onto the bed. He had taken his shoes off.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He laughed, "you won't let me sleep on the floor, I won't let you."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Ugh, fine," she maneuvered under the covers. "G'night, Draco," she smirked.

* * *

Hermione awoke bright and early the next morning and was surprised to feel two arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She slyly moved from Derek's arms. She quickly showered and changed.

"Hey, Sebastian!" she popped into the kitchen.

"Is that boy here?" he inquired.

"Good morning to you, too. And, yes, he is…"

"Oh…"

"Okay, well, I'll be right back to take you to school," she tiptoed to her room. Leaning to Derek's ear she whispered, "I'll be back. I'm taking my brother to school."

"Mmmm…" was all he said.

* * *

**Author's note: There it was. Yes, it was short. I know.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**I need to take a poll. From now on, when no one is talking do you want 'Derek' to be called Draco? Like, instead of **Derek sat on the couch**. Do you want **Draco sat on the couch.** ? Yeah, please get back to me on that if you understood it. : )**

**Love you all,**

**Heather**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Uh, sorry, no… I don't own JK Rowling's stuff. : (**

**Author's note: It's been so long but here it finally is!**

* * *

Previously_: "Okay, well, I'll be right back to take you to school," she tiptoed to her room. Leaning to Derek's ear she whispered, "I'll be back. I'm taking my brother to school."_

"_Mmmm…" was all he said._

Chapter Five: Magical

"His name is Draco Malfoy," she was the first to speak during the walk to her brother's school.

"_That boy_!"

"He's in hiding."

"He's the boy that mocked you for all those years!"

"Uh… well…"

"You're actually being civilized to him?"

"Yes, Sebastian, I am! If it's a mistake, it's one I have to make. You can only protect me as much as I can you. Don't you see that? I have to make my decisions. So do you… I'm just here to help…"

It was silent until Sebastian asked, "Did the bastard hit you?"

"Do you mean father?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, he did but as long as it wasn't you, everything's okay."

"It's not your _decision_ of who gets hit. If it is me, so be it!"

"I will not let him hit you!"

"It's going to happen. If he hits you, you won't be around forever. Even if he doesn't, you're going away to school and then you're going to have to get a job… maybe in the wizarding world."

"And you'll come with me… attend Hogwarts. We'll always be together," they arrived. "Now, go to class."

"Okay…" he hugged her. She kissed his forehead and left. When she got to her house, a not was on her bed.

_**Sorry, had to go, **_was all it said. She smiled and left the house once more. She ambled to the end of the street. After knocking excessively, she let herself in. "Emma?" she called. She stepped into the kitchen and a scream escaped her lips. Her legs gave beneath her, dropping her into a puddle of blood. "Emma!" she shrieked. Crawling, she fumbled to grab the phone off the counter. She dialed the number to the town's hospital. 

"Hello, may I help you?" a desk assistant answered.

"Emma… blood… dying… help," she choked out each word, gasping for breath.

An ambulance arrived in minutes. They put Emma on a stretcher. Hermione followed them and jumped into the van before the door was shut. She felt like she wasn't breathing. Tears streamed down her face.

"Emma…" she whispered under her breath.

* * *

They had Emma as stabilized as she could be. Hermione was holding Emma's hand and crying silently. "Why…" it was more of a statement than a question. 

Deciding she wanted to know, Hermione place a hand to Emma's forehead. The emotions in Hermione's eyes vacated as her soul was sucked into Emma's memory.

_Emma was holding a piece of paper. Tears formed in shatter eyes._

"_What's wrong with you?" Emma's mother, Staci, asked gruffly._

"_Daddy… he's died."_

"_What?" Staci yelled._

"_He's dead!"_

"_Don't say it like it's my fault, you fool."_

"_It is your fault! You drove him away, being such a bitchy whore!"_

"_How dare you!" Staci knocked Emma across the head and went to her room. Emma hit the counter from impact. She waited for her mother to leave. The moment Staci left, Emma grabbed a knife. She cut her wrists vertically first, between the two rises. Then, she continued horizontally, slicing her skin furiously._

Hermione could feel the pain Emma felt… feel the cuts… feel the blood oozing down her arm.

_Emma fainted._

Hermione suppressed a scream as her soul re-entered her body.

"I always knew you were magical," Emma rasped.

"Emma…."

"Goodbye, Hermione." A machine by Emma's bed fell into a straight beep, signing her death.

"No!" Hermione's voice was quieter than she expected. "Emma…" she croaked.

"I'm sorry, deary, you must leave." A nurse escorted Hermione into the waiting room.

Hermione had someone call her a cab. She told him her address. He dropped her off and she paid him, watching him drive away afterwards. Turning, she began to prepare to go inside. She didn't make it. Emotions overwhelmed her mind. She fell to her knees at the end of her driveway. Pulling her knees to her chest, she cried silently.

* * *

Derek looked out the front window of his house, believing to have heard a car pull by. He noticed a girl sitting on the edge of Hermione's driveway. He walked outside and toward Hermione's house, quickening his pace when he saw it was Hermione herself. "Hermione! What's wrong?" She didn't say anything so he simply hugged her close.

* * *

Ginny Weasley flooed to Hermione's house, "Hermione?" she called. She checked all of the rooms, outback, and then, she went to the front. "Well, Hermione, should I come back later?" she smirked as she walked to the end of the driveway. "Oh, Hermione… what's wrong and who are you?" 

"Derek, I moved in across the street. She's not talking."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's not talking," he reiterated.

"Right… we best take her to Harry… and Ron. Come on, Hermione. It's alright."

Derek helped her pick Hermione up and take her to the fireplace. Ginny grabbed a pinch of powder from her pouch. "The Burrow!" she yelled, throwing it down.

Harry and Ron were in the living room, awaiting Hermione's arrival but not expecting the devastated girl that appeared.

"Harry, Ron… help," Ginny begged.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry jumped towards her. He took her in his arms.

She wiggled out of his arms, shrieking, "Just leave me alone!" and running to the room she knew she'd be staying in. She fell to the ground for the third time that day, not bothering to shut the door. "Ahh!" she yelled, angry tears pouring from her eyes. She dashed to the dresser, grabbing picture frames and throwing the. She threw everything in easy reach, trashing the room.

When she dropped to a sitting position on the bed, Harry moved into the room. He hugged her close, stroking her hair. Hermione… please… tell me what's wrong," he implored.

"Harry…" she sobbed. "Harry, she's gone."

"Who's gone, Hermione, who?"

"Emma… Emma's gone."

"What do you mean… 'gone'?"

"She… she killed herself, Harry. She killed herself, and I saw her die!"

* * *

**Author's note: Finally, it has arrived. Mmkay, I'm up past my bedtime so please be appreciative and review. I expect at least 10 for this story too. ; )**

**Okay, love you all,**

**Heather.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for some people.**

**Author's note: It took forever but here it is. Read the bottom note!**

* * *

She could hear his footsteps coming down the old, creaky stairs so she wasn't too surprised when a light knock sounded from her door. It interrupted her loud, avoiding-reality thoughts and seemed to burst through the silence like a bullet, causing it to bend and fracture. 

Tiptoeing, she meandered to the door, pulling it open with care. She placed her index finger over his lips before any words escaped them. In explanation, her eyes shifted to Ginny's sleeping figure. Draco nodded. She indicated for him to enter and shut the door carefully behind him.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione in the quietest whisper she could derive as they settled upon her bed.

"I was worried about you."

"That's cute," she smiled.

"I assume you're feeling better?"

She nodded in response, staring tentatively at him.

"What?"

She leaned forward, cupping his cheek and kissing him lightly. Slowly, she parted, letting less than an inch come between them. It appeared that forever was passing by as she awaited his response.

The response came as he tilted forward and continued the kiss she had so tenderly begun. His skin tingled while his insides felt aflame. The kiss felt amazingly right yet atrociously wrong in the same instance, but he deepened it anyways, refusing to adhere to his conscience and instead trusting his heart.

As he deepened it, Hermione felt a shiver spread through her body like the first time of stepping into winter's frigid air. Caught in the moment, she pulled him into a laying position, allowing him to be on top. Her skin tingled wherever he touched, which happened to be in quite a few places. Attempting to surpass it, she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

Like a ton of bricks falling onto him, reality filled his body. He couldn't ignore her situation or state of mind, and therefore, he pulled away. Leaving a light kiss on her forehead, he fell to her side.

"Why?" her voice sound strained, needy.

"You're not thinking straight. This is lust, and I do not want you regretting anything you ever do with or related to me. I refuse to take advantage of you."

"No fair," she huffed and turned over. He chuckled lightly, draping one arm over her hip. Warmth filled her body just from that single, miniscule touch.

Hours later, she felt cold again. Subconsciously, her arm reached behind her but found nothing. He'd departed and now she was left to suffer the cold… suffer the tears threatening to fall that he took away with just a touch.

Before she succumbed to the sleep pressing on her eye, she made and unspoken promise to never lose her composure again. Crying was weak. _When did I start crying anyways… oh yeah, just before I turned 16…._

**Flashback:**

"_It's not my fault you lost your job, John," Anne, Hermione's mother, yelled. It was the third argument of the day, ninth of the week. It was only Wednesday. They hadn't really stopped arguing since her father was "laid off" three weeks prior. Somehow, he'd picked up drinking and new friends at the bar where he basically paid to have his life destroyed._

"_Well, you're not helping anything!" This argument had started as all the other had, over something petty. Hermione's father became ticked after her mother flicked the living room light on. One thing lead to another and soon they came back to his lack of a job._

"_If you would stop your wallowing and drinking, get your ass up and search for a job, I'm sure you'd have one already." Sebastian was thankfully at Brandon's. Hermione was in her room laying in a heap against her door with her hand gripping her door knob and crying loudly._

_She distinctly heard her father slap her mother. Yelling followed just one moment of utter, deafening silence. Hermione banged her fists against the door. "Please, stop! Just stop it!" she cried the words repeatedly until her voice grew hoarse and her knuckles reached their bleeding point._

_In the silence and darkness of her room, Hermione cried countless nights. She eventually accomplished losing herself in front of other people._

She fell to sleep curled into a ball.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione, are you-" Ron clomped into Ginny and Hermione's room the next morning. 

"Shh!" Ginny swatted at him. She was dusting blush onto her face as she hummed a soft tune that was playing on the radio.

"Mmm…" Hermione groaned. "I've been up for a while, Ginny. I've become an insomniac, just didn't fell like attacking the day yet. What did you want, Ron?"

"Just wondering if you were up. Breakfast is almost ready."

"I can't… Sebastian… Oh, Merlin." She forced herself out of be and trudged to the mirror. After slightly adjusting her appearance, she muttered a list of things to do under her breath before she stopped short. "Where's Derek?"

"Downstairs, attempting to convince my mother to actually allow him to help her cook."

"Silly boy," she plastered a smile on her face and bounded down the stairs. "Are you ready to go?" she questioned Draco.

"Oh, you're leaving already? We had no chance to talk!"

"I'll be back, Mrs. Weasley, just have to return Derek to his home safely and check up on Sebastian. Plus, you know my father… can't live with him but can't leave him alone."

"Oh, yes, ever since your mother left him. He's been in shambles, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, doesn't know how to handle himself. Personally, I believe the relationship was over before it started and definitely ended."

"Yes, pity really."

Hermione extinguished the need to yell, scream, or cry. "Well, I must be going."

"Of course, come back soon, my dear."

"Nothing less, Mrs. Weasley," she hastily headed into the living room and threw floo powder into the grate. "Granger Residence!" She dragged Draco into the emerald flames.

Immediately after arriving, Hermione walked to her room. She opened the door to find her brother asleep on her bed. He was tangled into a pile with the covers. She noted a bruise on his right upper arm. Quietly, she sat on the bed next to him.

"Good morning, baby," she brushed a hand through his hard, causing him to stir.

"Hermione?" he murmured.

"Yeah, are you ready to get up? Did you eat last night? Did anything happen?"

"Yes. Some. No."

"It's sweet how you lie to me," she let her fingertips sweep over his upper arm.

He cringed, "Yeah, it is."

"Okay, well, you go shower up and I'll make breakfast. What do you want?"

"Eggs?"

"Just eggs?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she stood up and left the room, bypassing Draco who was leaning on the doorframe. He followed her and watched solemnly as she clattered about.

The silence was weighing on him. He couldn't take it. "Where is he?"

"Who knows," she threw the pan onto the stove.

"Why don't they know? Why do I but not them?"

"They don't need to know. They have enough to worry about. You do too, but I messed up. I slipped with you." She cracked three eggs and scrambled them. The front door opened and slammed shut. "Oh, great."

"Where's breakfast?" he stomped into the kitchen.

"It's almost done. Three eggs, scrambled."

"Fine, let me know when it's done," he grunted.

When it was done, she poured the bits into a bowl and tossed it into the microwave. Sensing Draco's question, she said, "He's already out," and added three more eggs to the pan. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I should be going."

"Okay," she didn't turn around.

"I just want you to know that I don't know what I did wrong," he left.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, there was Chapter Six. I know it took me for absolute ever. I wrote it and chapter seven a week or so ago. I started to write chapter 8 but stumbled upon writer's block. So, if you have any ideas at all… I'm open. Just lemme know.**

**Pretty please review.**

**Love,**

**Heather**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: It's been forever, I know… but I've been having a super rough time in my life. Nothing's gone right and my writing for my main stories would have been under par. I have, though, been writing a different story that I haven't yet published. I will if you like though. It's called We Wear The Mask. I'm giving a summary only in Silence In Our Eyes. Go read that fic and find the summary… later. I have to publish a new chapter in it but still go read! Please and much thanks. I'm sorry it's been so long.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It was 3 AM Thursday morning. Hermione was up once again. She was slowly stirring her tea and blowing the surface to cool it down.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice startled her. He stumbled in, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Harry, did I wake you?"

"No, I came down for a glass of milk. Why are you up?"

"Insomnia rears again."

"Why can't you sleep lately?"

"Nightmares, I guess."

"What about?"

"Nothing in particular…" she lied.

"Right…" Harry poured his milk. Silence blanketed the room as they sipped their drinks. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Be careful about that Derek guy."

She laughed lightly, "Why?"

"I think he likes you."

"How tired are you, Harry? Better yet, how sane?"

"Perfectly sane."

"Mmmhmm."

"I'm serious. Anyways, I'm going back to be. You should, too."

"Okay, Harry." She gave him a fake smile, watching as he went up the steps. After he was gone from her sight, she placed herself into a seat at the kitchen table where her current book laid. She opened it and continued reading.

* * *

"Hermione, come on, wake up!" Ron prodded her shoulder. She screamed and swatted him before flipping over. "Harry, she's not getting up! Help, please."

Harry suddenly appeared. "You didn't go to bed when I told you to, did you?" he asked. "Hermione, you've got to get up. We're school shopping today. You know, books, clothes, all your favorite things."

"Whatever, Harry. There isn't an ounce of me in love with shopping. What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Ugh, in the morning? I've only had three hours of sleep, if that."

"Hermione!"

"Fine, but help," she held out her hand. Harry pulled her out of the bed.

"Morning sunshine."

"Don't push it!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, out," she pointed towards the door. Both boys scurried out. Quickly, she threw on blue jeans and a three-quarter-sleeve shirt. She dusted her face with matching makeup before dashing down the stairs. Grabbing a piece of toast, she picked up the letter on the table for her. She opened and began to read. A smile grew slowly on her lips.

"What, did you make head girl?" George startled her.

"Yes, I did," she said matter-of-factly.

"Alert the Media!" he yelled. "Hermione made head girl."

"George," she playfully pushed him.

Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Congrats, dear. We expected nothing less."

_Expected._

"Maybe you should enlighten your father," she continued. "You could use our owl or stop by before we leave. I'm positive he'd be proud."

"No, thanks. I'll tell him later.

"Okay, suit yourself."

They left soon after.

Hours later, they returned with all of their schoolbooks and a few pairs of new clothes.

Hermione settled on the patio as her friends began a game of Quidditch.

"Hermione, come play," Harry told her.

"No, my fear of flying and doubt in the reality of flying has escalated over the years.

"If I had any idea what you just said, well… then maybe I'd have a comeback. But I don't. So, come on, just climb on the back and at least let me fly you around. You trust me, right?"

"No, not totally."

"Oh, that hurt."

"Dearly sorry."

He extended his hand to her.

"If you do absolutely anything remotely scary, you won't be known as the boy-who-lived." She took his hand and climbed on. He flew her around, going upside down once, which earned him a fierce back-hand slap.

After a few minutes, he let her off.

"Was it bad?"

"Nothing horrid," she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then."

"Okay then," she mocked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, there it was. Now, here's the emergency, I don't know what to do from here. Writer's block has taken place right here and now. I don't know where I want or should go with this story. I've lost my inspiration in it. So, unless I get some inspiring idea from y'all, my lovely reviewers, or from the Greater Powers of the Universe, this story will be on pause.**

**Please do review. I'm open to most suggestions and don't mind if you personal message me. :)**


End file.
